Bűnhődés
by E-Ditke
Summary: Sasuke végre legyőzi Itachit, de úgy dönt, trófeaként magával viszi azt a személyt is, aki a legfontosabb volt bátyjának: a lányt, akit szeretett. S miért érne véget a bosszúja Itachi halálával?


_**Bűnhődés**_

**Főszereplők:** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura

**Párosítás:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasuNaru, SasuSakuNaru, OroTsuna, ItaSasu.

**Korhatár:** M (16 éven felülieknek)

**Ismertető:** Sasuke végre legyőzi Itachit, de úgy dönt, trófeaként magával viszi azt a személyt is, aki a legfontosabb volt bátyjának: a lányt, akit szeretett. S miért érne véget a bosszúja Itachi halálával?

**Figyelmeztetés:** szexualitás, erőszak, yaoi, gyilkosság. Én szóltam.  
A Naruto és a benne szereplő karakterek Kishimoto Masashi tulajdonát képezi, én csak kölcsönvettem őket. Sajnos.

**Bétázta:** Mariliisa (id:1763527) /köszönöm a segítséget, és ne haragudj, hogy ilyen történettel terrorizállak ;)/

* * *

**Első fejezet: A bosszúm még nem teljes**

Egy feketehajú, tizenhat éves fiú fáradtan, de diadalittasan vetette le magát egy szikladarabra. Sötét oldalpillantást vetett a földön heverő véres holttestre, majd intett a távolabb álló szolgájának, hogy adjon neki inni. A szőke fiú vörösbort töltött egy drága kristálypohárba, és átadta gazdájának.

Uchiha Sasuke Otogakure trónörököse volt, nevelőapja, Orochimaru az ország Kagéja. A fiú eredetileg Konohagakuréban született, de bátyja lemészárolta egész családját. Ő nevelőszülőkhöz került, akik saját fiúkként nevelték föl fényűzés és pompa közepette. Ennek ellenére megfogadta, hogy megöli bátyját, és ma este sikerült is elérnie célját: Itachi holtan hevert előtte a földön.

- Naruto – szólt Sasuke szolgájának, - feszült vagyok, és ez a látvány igencsak felizgat. Végezd a dolgod!

A rideg parancsot hallva a szőke fiú azonnal letérdelt gazdája elé, kioldotta annak övét, s elővette a nadrágban duzzadó férfiasságot, majd gyengéd szeretettel szájába vette azt, s ütemes mozgásba kezdett fejével, miközben nyelvével játszadozott vele.

Sasuke közben rá sem nézett a fiúra, s egy hang sem hagyta el torkát. Nyugodtan, már-már közömbösen iszogatta tovább a bort a pohárból, s még akkor sem hallatott egyetlen pisszenést sem, mikor elélvezett. A fehér folyadék Naruto szájába csorgott, s a szolga élvezettel nyelte azt le.

- Ha megbocsátasz, Sasuke-sama – szólt a fiú, miután feltápászkodott a földről, - ideje lenne indulnunk. Már megy le a nap, hamarosan besötétedik, és Orochimaru-sama világosan megmondta, hogy a vacsoraasztalnál akar téged látni.

- Igazad van, kicsi rókám – mondta elgondolkodva Sasuke, és a naplemente felé fordult. – De előbb még kutasd át Itachi holttestét. Hátha találsz valami hasznosat a ruhájában.

A fiú szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, és kiforgatta a halott férfi zsebeit. Talált is néhány pénzérmét, egy arany zsebórát és egy zsebkést. Azután egy igen érdekes dolgot húzott elő Itachi belső zsebéből, és rögtön megmutatta Sasukénak.

- Uram, ez biztosan érdekelni fog – nyújtott át egy fényképet az unottan ücsörgő fiúnak, akinek szemöldöke magasba szaladt a kép láttán.

- Ez igazán érdekes – vigyorodott el, ahogy végigsimított a képen látható csodaszép lány arcán. – Nem is tudtam, hogy Itachinak ilyen jó ízlése van nők terén. Biztosan valamelyik bordélyban dolgozik. Ne felejtsd el kideríteni, hol!

- Igenis – felelt Naruto, és folytatta munkáját. Kezével Itachi egy másik zsebében egy apró dobozt tapintott ki. Meglepetten húzta elő. – Azt hiszem, mégsem bordélyban kell keresnünk a nőt, uram…

- Miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Sasuke oda sem nézve, még mindig a képet bámulva. Naruto kinyitotta a dobozt, és megmutatta tartalmát urának. – Jegygyűrű? Nocsak, nocsak.

Sasuke szája széles vigyorra húzódott.

- Naruto, úgy tűnik, ma mégsem érünk haza vacsorára. A bosszúm még nem teljes.

* * *

Haruno Sakura aggódva nézett az órájára. Egyedül ült egy éttermi asztalnál, és Itachira várt. Ám hiába, a férfi csak nem bukkant fel. Ez idegesítette a lányt, mert minden férfi, aki csak az étteremben volt, sóvárogva bámulta őt, és már vagy hatan akartak leülni az asztalához.

Sakura fél élete a fiúk elhessegetésével telt. Őt nem érdekelték a férfiak, kivéve egyet, azt, akinek születése óta feleségül szánták. Az a fiú, aki utána jött Konohagakuréból, mikor elköltöztek onnan, ide, Otogakure tőszomszédságába.

De ez a férfi most késett, és a lányon kezdett eluralkodni a pánik. Itachi mindig pontos volt. Egyetlen percet sem szokott késni. Hol lehet most?

Sakura idegesen nyúlt pohara után, hogy kortyoljon még egy kis vizet, mikor hirtelen egy erős kar ragadta meg hátulról, és valaki egy kendőt nyomott az arcába. Egy pillanat múlva a lány ájultan omlott az asztalra.

* * *

Sakura arra ébredt, hogy fázik. Hamarosan rádöbbent, hogy ennek oka az, hogy a hideg padlón fekszik. Megpróbált megmozdulni és feltápászkodni, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy erős láncok béklyózzák meg kezeit és lábait.

A helyiségben, ahol feküdt, sötét volt és áporodott szag. Mikor a lány szeme hozzászokott a homályhoz, körbenézett, és ijedten felsikoltott, mert egy csontvázat pillantott meg maga mellett, csupán néhány centiméterre tőle.

- Hát felébredtél, kicsi lány – lépett be ekkor egy alak a szobába, és odasétált Sakurához. A lány ijedten kémlelte a fiatal, szőke férfi arcát, aki levette a bilincseket róla.

- Miért raboltál el? – kérdezte a lány remegő hangon.

- Az Uram parancsa volt. És most az a parancsa, hogy vigyelek hozzá – Sakura szeme a szavakra rettegésre nyílt. – Azt javaslom, viselkedj jól, mert Sasuke-sama semmi jót nem tartogat azok számára, akik ellenállnak az akaratának. Legyél jó kislány, és nem lesz semmi baj.

Naruto Sasuke szobájába vezette a lányt. Már késő éjszaka volt, és a fiú egy szál alsónadrágban feküdt az ágyán. Intett szolgájának, hogy vigye oda hozzá Sakurát.

- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte Sasuke.

- Sa... Sakura. Haruno… Sakura – suttogta a rettegő lány.

- Milyen bájos név – mosolygott gonoszan Sasuke, és végigsimított a remegő Sakura haján. – Gyönyörű név egy gyönyörű lánynak.

Sakura, bár félt, halványan elpirult a dicséretet hallva. Belenézett a férfi fekete szemeibe, s valami ismerős fényt fedezett fel bennük, de nem tudta mi az.

- Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte halkan a lány.

- Hn – mosolyodott el Sasuke. – Majd megtudod. Hamarosan.

- A barátom már biztosan keres – suttogta Sakura. – Kérlek, engedj el, és ígérem, nem jelentelek fel.

- Igazán kedves tőled, de nem – Sasuke tekintete még az eddiginél is hidegebbé vált. – A barátod, ahogy nevezed, meghalt. Megöltem Itachit. Senki sem fog keresni téged. És ha még meg is szöknél, és fel akarnál jelenteni, semmit sem tehetnél ellenem. Ebben az országban senki sem merészelne szembeszegülni velem.

Sakura alig fogta fel a szavakat. Kerekre tágult szeméből a könnyek csak úgy záporoztak, és a sokktól nemhogy megszólalni, de mozdulni sem tudott. Itachi, az egyetlen ember, akit valaha is szeretett, halott, és ő itt van a gyilkosának kezei között.

- Gyere ide, Naruto – szólt Sasuke mit sem törődve a síró lánnyal.

A szőke fiú engedelmesen odament a fiatal férfihoz, és leült az ágy szélére, Sakura mellé.

- Mit tehetek érted, Sasuke-sama?

A fiú átkarolta Naruto vállát és belecsókolt a fülébe, csak utána válaszolt:

- Vetkőzz le! Nehéz napod volt, megérdemled a jutalmat.

Miközben Naruto levette a ruháit, Sakura még mindig zokogott. Sasuke közelebb vonta magához, és megsimogatta a lány fejét, mire ő próbált elhúzódni tőle.

- Hálátlan kis szajha vagy te – szólt hideg tekintettel az Uchiha, és pofon ütötte a lányt. Sakura már hisztérikusan sírt, és kezét égő arcára szorítva próbált minél távolabb kerülni a férfitól, de az erős karjaival könnyedén maga mellett tudta tartani a törékeny lányt. – Hálátlan kis szajha… Pedig hajlottam rá, hogy gyengéd legyek veled, de ha ilyen engedetlen vagy…

* * *

**Következik:** Ártatlanság

* * *


End file.
